


Sweet as Sugar

by wayyfaringstraanger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Porn With Plot (if you squint at it), Reader Insert, Smut, Unprotected Sex, i think jealous mando requires a warning in and of itself, i'm sorry @ god, oral (f receiving), possessive Mando, rough-ish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayyfaringstraanger/pseuds/wayyfaringstraanger
Summary: If Mando asked for your help with a bounty,he was going to get your help with a bounty.A possessive and jealous Mando is the best kind of Mando.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/reader, Mando/you, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 340





	Sweet as Sugar

For someone who had plenty of previous experience hunting down bounties, you sure didn’t get to practice recently. Since joining forces with the famed Mandalorian, you had pretty much been sidelined, with him doing double the bounties in return for your help with the Child.

You knew it was because he was thankful for your help with the Child, trying to show his appreciation through taking the highest paying bounties for both of you and allowing you to essentially exist freely. But _Maker_ you got bored sitting in the Razor Crest, day in and day out, with only that little green monster for company. 

So when he came to you, saying that he needed help securing a quarry, you were elated. When you landed on Tatooine and handed the sweet boy over to Peli, you felt like you were about ready to bounce out of your skin.

You were prepared for a shoot-out, something so spectacular and dangerous that it was guaranteed to be lethal if he didn’t bring you with him. Destroying cities and bodies and _blood and-_ okay. 

You knew you were probably getting a bit ahead of yourself. Nevertheless, you concealed your blaster and secured an extra vibroblade just in case.

You were not, however, expecting to be sat in a seedy cantina under dingy blue-ish lights and drinking overpriced Kyrf while the Mandalorian himself ignored you.

“What are we doing here?” You whispered, leaning slightly across the low table to try to get his attention. You could see your warped reflection in the side of his helmet, an excited look on your face. 

Mando barely registers that you've spoken, his visor pointed towards the crowd, scanning it slowly. Looking around you, the heady blue lights swirling, you can't pinpoint what was so interesting about the scene in front of you; it was a cantina full of rowdy, half-drunken idiots. 

"Mando." You hissed, reaching across the table and trying to poke him in his side, finger meeting hard metal. You drew your hand back with a pout, watching the Mandalorian from under your eyelashes.

_Was this Mando’s idea of a night on the town?_

“We’re waiting.” Mando replied, voice monotone as he continued to scan the roiling crowd, posture tight and stiff.

You rolled your eyes and opened your mouth to snark something back at him, when a group began shouting behind you, drawing your attention. Everything in this cantina had an otherworldly blue color to it, the hue shifting and slipping across faces in the crowd like you were underwater.

Shooting the loud group with a deadly glare, you lean closer to him and try again, “I know that, I meant why are we here? Wouldn’t it be easier to find him outside of a loud bar?”

Mando simply grunted, the modulator barely registering the sound. You sit back in a huff and cross your arms over your chest, pissed that Mando wasn’t giving you a shred of information. How were you supposed to be helpful if he wouldn’t tell you anything?

Picking up your drink, you scowl into the glass for a moment, watching the golden liquid swirl, much too wound up to deal with his ‘silent and deadly’ shtick today. 

Sprawled out on one side of the booth, his long arms spread along the back of the seat, Mando’s figure radiated indifference, seemingly uninterested in everything, including you. From the tension in his spine and the slight flex of his hands, you could tell he was on red alert. 

You supposed that you should be on alert as well, but seeing as Mando had given you absolutely zero indication of what you were doing here… _Might as well make the most of it._

Shrugging to yourself, an impish smile tugging at the corner of your lips, you knock back the remnants of your drink, the golden liquid sliding down your throat with a pleasant buzz. You could feel heat settle in your chest, creeping its way through your system like molasses.

“That stuff is strong.” Mando remarked, uninterested, still scanning the throng of people in front of him.

You snort, moving the cup aside and place your elbows on the table, your fingers intertwining, chin resting on top of your hands delicately.

“Mando,” You start sweetly, “How am I meant to be helpful if you don’t tell me bantha shit about our quarry?” 

You see the Mandalorian’s helmet tilt towards you slightly, likely annoyed at your attempts to converse while he was trying to focus, but you simply smile at him innocently and raise your eyebrows slightly.

“I’ll point him out once he arrives.” 

“Or, you could just tell me about it now? When there’s not a dangerous bounty crammed into a small bar with us?” You implore, voice edging on patronizing and smile sticky-sweet.

Sighing heavily, he turns his helmet towards you fully, most definitely fixing you with a tired stare under that helmet. Tossing a small disc on the table between you, a small hologram appears with a rather rough looking Twi’lek baring his teeth, brows low over wild eyes.

“Fein Kaalgen. I’ve picked him up before, which is why you’re here.” Mando murmurs, head tilting towards the hologram.

“You want me to take him down?” You ask, still puzzled. It made no sense to make a scene in such a crowded place.

“No,” Mando sighed, rubbing the side of his helmet, “I want you to distract him while I cuff him.”

You watch the Mandalorian and study the swirling lights dancing across his armor creating mesmerizing reflections. The shock-blue lighting made him look like he was draped in sapphires, an ethereal quality to his incredibly reflective appearance, perhaps a statuesque figure in a centuries old painting. You could imagine people writing stories about the _famed_ Mandalorian, saving the galaxies with his silver armor and heart of gold.

Too bad he was just an asshole in a glorified tin can. His armor wasn't even _that_ cool. 

“You want me to flirt with him.” You deadpan, leaning back in your seat, eyebrow raising and arms crossing your chest defensively.

“No, I want you to distract him.” Mando replied, returning his attention to the rest of the bar.

“By flirting with him.”

“No.” Mando responds curtly, trying to cut off the conversation.

“So should I just take my top off now? Or later?” You ask, unamused. _You cannot believe this._

You knew that it was probably a pretty good plan. It shouldn't be too hard to distract a criminal on the run with the promise of sex, but the idea didn't sit right with you. _Did Mando just think of you as a piece of meat?_

At this, Mando's head snaps towards you, the motion making you jump in your seat. You could tell he was tense but _stars,_ did he have to twitch like a wild animal?

" _What?_ No. _No._ Keep your clothes on." Mando sputters out, leaning towards you now, finger pointing in your face, his entire attention on you for the first time since you walked in this shithole of a cantina. 

You roll your eyes at this, turning your face to scan the crowd, the pulsating blue lights and low music nearly hypnotizing, Mando's gaze heavy on your face. You knew you were being snarky, but you didn't care. Get the bounty and get _out_ of here. That was all you were focused on. _Who gives a single flying fuck what that tin can thought of you._

You can feel your face heat up under Mando's unrelenting gaze, forcing your eyes to stay on every other asshole in this bar. You were going to _get that quarry._

You two sit quietly, for a moment, the silence tense and weighty and you can tell that Mando is just looking for the right words to break the silence. Normally, you'd help him out, say something to get the ball rolling, but tonight? You were more than okay to let him stew in his own little soup can.

As you sit there, jaw clenched tight against the accusations and insults sitting on the tip of your tongue, you see a flash of a familiar face in the crowd. You still entirely for a second, muscles tensed, eyes flickering over the crowd until-

There he was.

Strutting his way through the crowd as if he owned the place, was Fein Kaalgen. You shot up from your seat in an instant, abandoning your table with Mando to sidle up to the bar yourself, keeping the quarry in the corner of your vision, Mando's eyes heavy on your back.

You knew that Kaalgen wasn't exactly a looker but... _Maker_ could he not try to look like less of a criminal? What the hell is it about being on the run that keeps these people from buying a toothbrush? Dressed in ragged black clothing, his double-barrelled blaster sitting low on his leg and a cocky smile stretching across his sharp features, he looked like a shark, eyes flashing through the crowd.

Sidling up to the bar, you don't bother looking behind you to check for Mando, certain that he was a big enough boy that he would at least try to conceal himself from the bounty. _Good. At least he's out of your way too,_ you think with a scowl, slowing your steps and swinging your hips more purposefully, leaning heavily on the bar.

You peek at the bounty out of the corner of your eye, trying your best to look hopeless at the bar. You see Kaalgen flag the bartender down immediately, ordering whatever bantha shit people here drank, turning and surveying the crowd. You knew _exactly_ when his eyes fell on your form.

Rolling your eyes inwardly, you reach out to the bartender multiple times, each time _just_ slow enough that he's focused on something or someone else, leaving you all to your lonesome. Putting your chin in your hand, you huff hopelessly and cock your hip out to the side, looking around innocently.

You were always a good actor.

Good enough in fact, that out of the corner of your eye, you could see the Twi'lek saunter towards you, chest puffed out and chin held high. _Your knight in shining armor._

 _Speaking of which,_ you thought to yourself, cheeks heating up a tad at the remaining anger you felt towards your own shiny tin can, _might as well put on a show._

If this is all Mando thought you were useful for? _Fine._

"What are you drinking tonight?" A smooth tenor voice asks from your right, drawing you out of your thoughts. You act surprised, jumping in your spot slightly, turning your torso towards the quarry, a hand placed over your heart. You school your features perfectly, eyebrows raised and mouth in a small 'o' as you make eye contact with the stranger.

"Sorry," he chuckled, raising his hands slightly, "Do you normally scare so easily?" he asks lowly, moving swiftly into your space, his sharp teeth exposed by a wide smile.

You turn your head towards him fully with what you hope is a playful smile playing on your lips. Your nose is assaulted by the smell of his cologne, strong and smelling closer to a cleaning agent than something pleasant. _Dank Farrik are your eyes watering?_

"Not normally." You respond, smiling lightly, leaning towards the bar subtly to try to create some distance between the two of you. "And I'm _trying_ to get Kyrf." 

His eyes rake over your form appraisingly, lips pulled back in a half smirk as his gaze lands on your chest. You can feel a disgusted shiver trying to work it's way out of your bones, taking it as a chance to push your chest out slightly, tilting your chin up towards him.

"That stuff is pretty strong." He chuckled, strange purple eyes drawn back up to your face, entirely oblivious to the rest of the bar behind you.

"So I've been told," you murmur, a sickly-sweet smile still plastered across your face. You felt like a honey trap, the criminal in front of you an oblivious fly about to dive headfirst into its own demise.

The Twi'lek in front of you hummed, leaning over you further, crushing your back into the wood behind you, his chest partially pressed into yours as he barks at the bartender, drawing his attention immediately.

With the momentary distraction, you look away from your target to the rest of the bar, scanning quickly for Mando, entirely sure he'd be on his way over and.. nothing. Across the bar and the fluctuating sapphire lights, the man was _nowhere_ to be seen.

Maybe you should toss him into carbonite too.

You feel panic rise in your chest for a moment, closing your eyes briefly and taking a deep breath to calm your racing heart. _You didn't need Mando. You did this all the time._

Schooling your expression once again, the Twi'lek in front of you holds out your drink to you, the golden liquid shimmering and swirling. 

You accept your drink graciously from your new companion, clinking your glass against his and immediately tip it back, the cool liquid burning you from the inside out. You lick your lips and stare up at the bounty in front of you, watching his eyes track the movement. _Maker. That had to have been too much._

Instead, he breaks out into a grin, pointed fangs exposed and eyebrows drawn low over his eyes. Leaning into your side slowly and placing one of his hands on your waist and squeezing, his hot, sour breath fan across your face, acrid cologne stinging your nose. _Mouthwash. We need to make sure we never run out of mouthwash._

"You in a hurry, baby?" He asks lowly, turning towards your face slightly, lips dangerously close to your neck. You can feel yourself grimacing, you just _can't help it_ at this point, leaning yourself away from his hot breath. With one hand braced against his chest, giving you more leverage to push away from him, your other reaches behind your back, fingers just _barely_ brushing your cuffs.

"No hurry." A familiar, modulated voice sounded from behind the bounty, relief flowing through you. 

Kaalgen's spine straightens, his grip tightening on your waist for a moment, his glass placed on the bar in front of him. Before he could reach for his own blaster, you wrap the cuff around his wrist, wrenching his hand away from your body. Using his surprise to your advantage, you twist his arm behind his back, securing the other cuff quickly and effectively dampening his actions.

Snarling, the stranger in front of you twists his torso to face you, teeth bared in a growl as he leans in towards you again. You can tell the moment Mando's blaster presses into his spine from the way his muscles tense, his expression freezing for a moment with the realization.

You lean farther away from him, allowing Mando to grab his shoulder roughly, pushing him towards the door of the bar, blaster still pressed tightly into the bounty's side as he stalked him towards the exit.

Looking around, you see the crowd swaying and calling out to each other as they were before, completely oblivious to the scene at the bar top. Leaning against the counter entirely, you place a hand over your pounding heart, taking a deep slow breath, looking at the surface next to you, the quarry's untouched drink sitting there unattended.

Picking it up, you downed the unfamiliar green liquid with a grimace before pushing off and following the pair out of the bar and towards the ship.

The walk back to the Razor Crest was quiet and uncomfortable at best.

The bounty spent his time swearing at you two in his native tongue and calling you a lying whore in every single way he could; while Mando stopped every so often to do his very best to break his nose. All in all, a slow walk back.

Once you _did_ return, you climbed up the ladder, situating yourself in the cockpit, allowing Mando to deal with the bounty. _His bounty._ Whatever. Throwing an arm over your face, you rested there in relative silence, waiting for Mando to come up the ladder so you could retrieve Grogu and get the hell off of this dustbowl of a planet.

"Are you alright?" A modulated voice asks from above you, his approach entirely silent. 

Bolting upright in your chair, arm falling from your face, you place a hand over your heart, hoping to calm it's galloping rhythm in your chest. _So jumpy._

"Dank _Farrik_ Mando, do you have to scare me like that?" You ask, glaring up at him from where he stands, his large frame crammed into the doorway of the cockpit.

"Are you alright?" Mando asks again, helmet tilted towards you, the silver beskar reflecting the various internal lights of the Crest bouncing back at odd angles.

"I'm _fine._ Other than your attempted murder via heart attack." You grumble, settling back in your chair, still upset from... well from the entire night.

"I saw the look on your face back there," Mando continues on as if you hadn't spoken, "You looked like you were uncomfortable. Did he do anything?" He asks, his visor watching you intently.

"Of course I was uncomfortable." You snort, folding your arms over your chest defensively again, cocking an eyebrow at him. "You were pimping me out to lure a large, dangerous, green man."

"I-" Mando starts with a splutter, standing up from his relatively relaxed state. "I did not _pimp you out,_ I asked you to help with a _bounty-_ "

"Whatever, Mando. Let's just drop it, okay?" You ask tersely, turning towards the control panels in front of you, his gaze heavy on the side of your face.

"Ka'ra-" Mando started with a heavy sigh, his gravelly voice beckoning you to look over at him, give into whatever stupid _bantha shit_ he was going to spew but- _no._

"No, you know what? _Fuck you Mando._ Am I just a slab of meat to you? Able to be tossed to the kriffing wolves whenever you need some bait to bring in a big, bad man?" You snap, turning in your seat, you can feel heat rising to your cheeks, your anger flaring once again. _Who did he think he was? The Maker?_

 _"Of course not-"_ Mando starts, taking a partial step towards you before you cut him off again.

"Stars, of _course_ that's what I was there for! It would be so easy to let some stranger fuck me if it means you get your bounty right?" You hiss, outright angry now, wanting Mando to _just admit it._

"What are you talking about? I'm not the one that made you throw yourself at him!" Mando scoffs back, an accusing finger pointing towards you, his broad frame leaning in close to you, considering the cramped space you had available.

Tilting your jaw up in defiance, you stare down the Mandalorian with fire in your eyes. 

“You’ve been hiding me on this ship since I met that kid. Do you think I’m incapable? Only useful to drag in the sleaziest bounties? Or maybe just babysit your child? Should I be cleaning the place as well? Making sure it’s spotless for when you return home?” You spit, voice laced with poison. He wanted to have it out? _Fine._

You watch as he splutters, the only noise in the cockpit the thundering of your pulse as you stare up at Mando’s visor, an unforgiving wall of silver. You didn’t often find yourself wishing you could see his face, but _Maker,_ it would have been helpful. At least you’d know if you were about to be kicked off his ship.

"Like I said, let's just drop it." You huff, turning back to the controls. 

It’s completely silent for a moment, the tension thick in the air. You could feel your cheeks were on fire, remnants of the alcohol still swirling through your veins, making your sharper and _much_ more combative than you usually were. _You just couldn’t help it._

“I go out so you don’t have to. I go out so I can know that you’re _safe_ , _here_ with Grogu. _You think I liked watching that?_ ” Mando asks, his voice strained as he takes another step closer to you. “That I liked watching him drape himself over you? No one else should be touching you like that,” He practically growled, standing directly behind your seat now. 

“Keep me safe?” You ask, thrown off. “ And what the hell do you mean _‘no one else-”_

“Do you know what I wanted?” Mando asks quietly, completely ignoring you, his voice taking on a lethal tone. “I wanted to scare him out of the bar, and have you intercept him outside. You’re fast on your feet, and much stronger than you look. I trust you. What I _wanted_ was for us to take him down together, _on my mark._ And if it came to it? Approach from both sides, blasters drawn, and give him no room to get out. Do you think I really give a _single shit_ about making a scene in a crowded bar if I had to?”

You shake your head slightly, uninterested to hear whatever Mando wanted to say. He was starting to get confusing. Or was that the Kyrf? You couldn’t tell anymore.

“Do you think I would just abandon you like that?” Mando seethes, leaning down close to your ear and crowding your space. “Let some slimy shit run his fucking hands all over you? Let him take you away from me?” 

“Alright, what the _fuck_ are you on about now?” You spit, whipping around in your seat again to stare at Mando’s visor. He hadn’t moved from his earlier position, his figure now very _very_ close to you. You stare at him for a moment, neither of you moving, the tension in the air shifting slightly.

 _Stars,_ was the cockpit always this tiny?

You open your mouth again, ready to hurl _something_ back at him, more than slightly confused by the shift when Mando’s finger comes up, placing it gently against your lips and hushing you.

“Ka’ra,” Mando starts, his voice patronizing, anger still bubbling beneath the surface, “Do you ever stop talking?”

Furrowing your brows, you reach up to rip his hand off your face, ready to _tear that man a new asshole_ when his grip shifts, his gloved hand effectively covering the entire bottom half of your face, the smooth leather soft against your skin.

“What I _mean,”_ Mando growls, squatting down so you two were completely eye-level. “Is that I don’t want to see _anyone else_ touch you. What I mean, is that _you’re mine,_ whether you know it or not.”

Your brow furrows lower, your heart rate picking up again, a question on your lips. _Maker,_ you wish he wasn’t a Mandalorian right now. Then you’d be able to see if he was joking. Because he was joking… right?

“You think I can’t hear you at night? This is a tiny ship Ka’ra and I’m not stupid.” Mando asks, leaning forward, his visor coming closer to your face, your mortified reflection staring back at you. 

_Right._ Okay. _That_ was a bit harder to play off.

“Do you wish it was me? I can hear the noises you make sometimes, so soft and _so pretty.”_ Mando breathes, staying completely motionless in front of you, his hand contracting slightly as he waits for your response.

You can feel your cheeks flush in embarrassment, the very tips of your ears on fire as you stare into the silver in front of you. Heat floods through you, lava flowing through your chest and waking up your cells, every nerve-ending on fire. 

You’d spent months dreaming about his touch, what it would be like to hear the words _coming out of his mouth right now,_ your own hand pressed to your mouth to suppress your quiet moans at the thought.

You nod tentatively, eyes falling to your lap. You were caught red-handed, there was no point in hiding it. You’d never made your feelings clear before, figuring that Mando had much more pressing matters on his hands. The sting of embarrassment growing worse the longer he watched you.

“Is that why you put on a show tonight? For me?” Mando asks, hand shifting on your face, cupping your jaw lightly, waiting attentively. 

You open your mouth to speak again, words dying on your tongue. _What the hell were you supposed to say to that?_ The Mandalorian takes the opportunity to stroke his thumb along your bottom lip, his fingertip darting close to your partially opened mouth.

“I think about you too, Ka’ra. How pretty you’d look for me, the sweet sounds you’d make, how _good_ I could make you feel.” Mando whispers, his other hand coming to rest on your knee, rubbing slow circles, their path leaving your skin prickling.

“Will you let me?”

You let out a shaky breath at this, wide eyes staring at the man in front of you. This famed bounty hunter, known for his ability to wipe out cities, was on his knees, practically begging for you. The thought made heat start to pool between your legs.

Words lost to you, you nod your head slowly, eyes flicking across his visor.

Mando breathes out slowly, taking his hands off of you for a moment, you immediately missing his touch. You blink, confused for a moment, before his hands return to you, gloveless. If the feeling of his gloves on your skin felt like sparks, _this_ felt like electricity, popping, crackling and nearly setting you alight.

Large, warm, tan hands resting on your knees, you’re taken aback for a moment, wondering the last person that got to see this part of the Mandalorian. Your mind is racing until his large hands start to travel up your thighs, _achingly slowly_ towards your overheated core, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

Bypassing your neglected core entirely, they reach higher and unbutton your pants, pushing them down your hips slowly, you shifting your weight slightly to help him. Your pulse jumping, you watch as he pushes the material past your hips and down your legs, leaving you in your underwear in front of him.

Resettling himself on the floor of the cockpit in front you, Mando runs his gloveless hands up your thighs, that same trail of fire made a thousand times stronger by the feeling of his bare skin against yours. 

Once again bypassing your core, you whine quietly as they find purchase on your hips, large fingers wrapping around you, dragging you towards the front of the seat in one fluid motion, your legs falling apart to accommodate his broad chest.

Placing your hands on the armrests of the seat, your grip tightens around it as Mando’s right hand shifts from it’s hold, slowly moving towards your soaked cunt. Your eyes flutter shut at the feeling of his fingers reaching out, a featherlight touch against your clothed core sending shivers up your spine.

Mando hums approvingly, his fingers continuing to ghost along you, watching you squirm in your seat.

You feel your breath hitch at this, heartbeat galloping wildly in your chest. The barely there feeling of Mando’s hands against you stealing your focus, thoughts already starting to feel hazy.

“Mando-” You start, pushing your hips upwards towards him, chasing his touch, hoping for _something_ to help relieve the nearly suffocating feeling of lust, a monster that would surely eat you alive.

Your breath hitches again as he pushes two fingers firmly against your slit, the damp fabric evidence of the overwhelming arousal you felt. 

“Just like I thought,” Mando whispers, two fingers tracing an unhurried path along your core, _“So pretty.”_

Your eyes open slowly, watching him through your eyelashes as he stares at you, already a panting mess under his barely-there ministrations. 

Pushing your underwear aside, he eases two fingers into your soaked core with an appreciative groan. 

Gathering the slick that covered your core with his thumb, Mando begins pumping his thick fingers inside of you, his thumb resting _just beside_ your bundle of nerves, swiping across it once and making your hips jump. After what felt like forever, this contact, _any contact,_ is a sensory overload, ready to make you fall apart at a moment’s notice. 

Continuing to pump his fingers in and out of your soaked cunt, you feel your breathing pick up, core already burning, waves of arousal washing over you. Reaching up with the hand still on your waist, he returns it to the nape of your neck, squeezing and pulls you forward, drawing you closer to him. Mando releases a quiet groan, his helmet leaning forward to lean against your forehead.

“Maybe I should have just fucked you in the alley outside of that cantina. At least then you’d have been less mouthy.” Mando hums, visor facing towards your pussy, watching as his fingers disappear inside of you, hitting a spot inside that draws mewling whines out of you.

You feel your pussy flutter at the thought, eyes rolling back for a moment. Mando lets out an appreciative growl at the feeling, speeding up his fingers slightly, working them in and out of you, each drag of his fingers sending your pulse skyrocketing.

“You like that idea, beautiful? Have me push you against a wall and take what’s mine?” Mando asks, voice filled with air, the grip on the back of your neck tightening in turn.

You nod slightly, breath starting to pick up at the idea of it, _Mando pressing you into a wall, his cock disappearing inside you, the thick head rubbing against a spot that makes you see white, his rough voice calling you dirty names-_ when you’re brought back to the present abruptly with a swipe of his thumb across your clit making your hips jolt again, his fingers pumping faster.

“M-Mando,” You start, a breathy whine in your voice as his pace continues to pick up, his thumb decidedly taking hold on your bundle of nerves, rubbing quick small circles that make your mouth go dry and cunt flood with desire. You let go of your iron grip on the seats, instead latching onto his arm, fingers squeezing hard with each thrust of his fingers.

 _“Maker_ Ka’ra,” Mando murmurs, his fingers working your clit, the only noises in the cockpit, your heavy breathing and the lewd squelch of his fingers working you. “So wet for me. I bet you taste _so sweet.”_

At that, you keen, your pussy fluttering at the thought of Mando’s mouth on you. You can feel a tightening in your core, the feeling white-hot and spreading out to your limbs. You’d had sex before, you’d had someone go down on you before but _stars,_ it had never sounded so good.

 _“Fuck-_ can you do something for me?” Mando asks, voice an octave lower than usual. He leans his forehead away from yours, watching your face intently, his breaths heavy and slow, as if he was trying to calm himself down. You can see your expression in the reflection of his helmet, cheeks flushed, a glassy look in your eyes and hair mussed. Mando could ask you anything right now, and you’re nearly certain you would say yes.

“Y-Yes,” You breathe, watching him.

“Close your eyes,” Mando practically begs, helmet focused on the apex of your thighs again, his fingers making quick work of you, the coil tightening in your core as he continues to play with your clit. “Close your eyes baby, _please.”_

You snap your eyes shut with no hesitation, entirely focused on the feeling of his hands on your body, a warm hand at the back of your neck squeezing occasionally, his other hand drawing tiny mewls out of you, his fingers repeatedly hitting a spot inside you that sends shivers through your limbs.

“Keep them closed.” Mando warns, modulated voice low and commanding, your head nodding quickly in ascent. Fingers squelching in and out of you, you sigh quietly, reveling in the building pleasure.

And then, his hands leave you.

You’re so surprised your eyes nearly pop open in response, but Mando’s hand comes to rest over your eyes for a moment, ensuring you keep your promise. You can hear him adjusting from below you, shifting and moving around before you hear a soft thud, something heavy placed on the ground next to him.

Then, his touch is back, one hand covering your eyes still, the other gripping your hip and drawing you even closer to the edge of the seat, your bottom barely perched on the sweat-slicked surface now.

His fingers return, slipping inside you again like they’d found their home, giving a few quick pumps and earning a drawn out sigh from you. Mando groans appreciatively for a moment, his voice sounding further away than before and- _oh. That’s_ what he was doing.

You nearly fall off of the chair underneath you when his tongue reaches out, tasting you slow and sweet. _Stars,_ each time he moved, did something more, you were convinced it was the best feeling in the world. If his hands felt good, that was _nothing_ compared to this. In a matter of seconds, you decide that you could die happily now, having experienced this. 

It’s embarrassing how quick you begin to fall apart.

Picking up his pace from earlier, Mando’s fingers thrust inside of you quickly now, helped along by the soft and wet sensation of his tongue circling your clit. You moan quietly, brows furrowed, entirely focused on the pleasure, a hand shooting out to his head, fisting in the short locks.

You can feel that same crest approaching from earlier, shockwaves of pleasure rippling through you as his mouth attaches to your clit, suckling softly, his fingers curling in a beckoning motion, making your eyes roll into the back of your head.

“M-Mando,” you pant, hips starting to stutter with his ministrations, “I-I’m going- _fuck-_ I-” you’re cut off as he readjusts, speeding up his pace yet again, fingers reaching a whole new depth, making a pitiful whine escape you, your climax so close. _Maker_ it was hot in this stupid ship, your entire body covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

 _“Yes,_ fuck, Ka’ra,” Mando groans, mouth leaving your soaking core, murmuring low under his breath. “Come for me, _please.”_

And just like that, you do.

With a low moan, your fingers tighten in his hair, your mouth dropping open entirely, as your climax barrels down on you. Coming with a gasp, waves of pleasure wash over you, reducing you to a quivering mess. You can hear Mando’s quiet praises, the sensations drawn out by his continued movements, your pussy flooding his fingers with your arousal.

Mando growls, removing his fingers from you for a moment, flattening his tongue against you, the soft feeling of his mouth making your legs quaking from the aftershocks of your orgasm. 

“Mando,” you breathe, your voice sounding absolutely _wrecked,_ hands reaching out for his shoulders blindly to push him away from your core. Your heart still pounding, breath still coming fast, you reach for him more concretely, needing something _more,_ needing _him._ Humming in acknowledgement against you, Mando breaks away, his own chest heaving.

“Yes Princess?” Mando asks, his voice gravelly, fingers returning to run along your slit, teasing your entrance.

“P-Please,” You gasp, each swipe of his fingertips getting closer to your clit, stealing your breath. _“Please,_ I-I need-” You start, fingers gaining purchase against his shoulders, trying to draw him up and closer to you.

Mando hums, the sound low and rough, hands resettling on your hips before dragging you down off the chair completely, your bottom landing hard on his armored lap, legs spreading to accommodate his hips. The cool metal and rough fabric underneath your bare thighs just acting as a mortifying reminder of how under-dressed you already are.

“I know,” Mando whispers to you, his right hand sliding under your shirt and splaying on your back, the new contact making goosebumps erupt on your skin.

Sliding your hands from their spot on his shoulders, you run them down towards his belt, unbuckling it feverishly, your brow pulled low in concentration. Hearing the click of it’s release, you smile triumphantly, a hand reaching under his waistband and wrapping around his cock.

The wheeze that Mando lets out is _sinful,_ a mixture of desperation and relief as you give it an experimental pump, his warm velvety skin soft against your palm. Your smile turns into a smirk, eyes shut tightly and leaning your forehead against his shoulder as his grip turns to iron on your hip, sure to leave bruises in the morning.

 _“Fuck Ka’ra,”_ Mando growls, face diving into the crook of your neck, his hot tongue licking a long, slow stripe along your neck, taking your breath away again as you run your hands over him.

Dragging the front band of his pants lower and releasing his cock, you continue to pump your hand, earning soft sighs into your neck with each drag of your hand. Feeling his hot breath on your neck, a soft catch in it each time you drag your palm up and over his tip sends a new wave of arousal through you, your core aching.

Shuffling your hips closer to his, trying to navigate blindly, Mando uses his grip on you to bundle you closer, the hand on your back pushing your chest to meet his, the cool, unyielding beskar a relief on your burning skin.

You give a few long slow pumps, squeezing his head slightly and eliciting a rumbling groan from Mando, reverberating in your chest. Tilting your head back, your eyes pop open and stare at the ceiling of the cockpit, the flashing lights seemingly blending together, creating an artificial starry night for you.

You drag his thick head along your soaked cunt, collecting the slick pooling there before positioning him at your entrance, giving another pump and eliciting a moan from the man in front of you. Mando pushes forward, sinking into you fuly in a fluid movement, attaching his mouth to your neck, stealing your breath out of your chest.

And then, he starts _talking._

In all the time you knew Mando, he wasn’t one to express every thought that came across his mind, instead preferring to speak succinctly and simply, the silence comfortable. Now? You don’t think you ever want him to stop.

 _“Stars_ you feel good,” Mando whispers into your neck, dragging his lips across your skin, hips starting to rock, a molten feeling spreading out from your core. “So _pretty-_ s’fucking _perfect_ for me,” He pants, placing open-mouthed kisses on your skin, his tongue darting out to taste your sweat-slicked skin.

You practically purr at this, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and rocking in time with his motions, the heavy feeling of being filled to the hilt _perfect._ Your eyes close again, focusing entirely on the feeling of Mando; his soft lips, warm hands squeezing you close, the freezing metal rubbing against your chest and drag of his cock inside of you all-consuming.

Pulse thundering, you draw your hips down, meeting his lazy thrusts, grinding yourself down against him. From this position, you sink down as far as you can, he brushes against something electric, sending shockwaves through you and making you draw a gasping breath. 

_“S-Shit Princess-”_ Mando groans, his grip on you holding tight, his hips picking up speed, crushing you to his chest. “S’good. _All mine.”_ He growls low before latching his mouth on your pulse point.

You felt like you were near bursting into flames, entirely consumed by the feeling of Mando surrounding you. You could _hear_ the sound of him fucking you, your soaked cunt squelching with each thrust, a smoldering ember in the pit of your stomach spreading heat along your spine.

“Fuck- _fuck_ baby. Can hear your pussy taking me. Stretching so perfectly. _S-So good.”_ Mando praises you, a high pitched keen leaving your open mouth, eyes screwed shut. _“Maker_ you taste good. S-sweet as sugar. S’pretty when you cum for me.” Mando breathes, hips pushing into yours, the heavy drag of his cock head rubbing against a spot that makes you see stars, a familiar tightening forming in your lower abdomen.

“M-Mando,” You moan, turning your head to find his, eyelids fluttering but staying closed, seeking _something_ and meeting the crown of his head from where he’s stayed hidden in your neck, licking and biting and bruising you.

You feel his head shift, tilting up towards yours, and oh you can feel his breath on your face and you _know_ he’s leaning in and- _oh._

Mando’s lips meet yours in a searing kiss, his tongue swiping at your bottom lip immediately, seeking entrance. _This was heaven._ You mewl into it, his hips picking up their tempo again as he licks inside of your mouth, exploring you and your taste feverishly, seemingly unable to get enough of you. Your mouths slot together perfectly, pushing and pulling, tongues twisting in a frantic dance.

You break the kiss first, your breath gasping from the intensity of it, lips tingling at the sensation. You grab onto him, holding his face close to yours, panting into his open mouth as he continues to thrust up into you, your resolve splintering apart. 

“M-Mando I-” You start, cut off by his lips sliding against yours again, stealing your breath away.

“Are you close Ka’ra?” Mando asks, hips snapping up into yours, telltale signs of your impending orgasm starting to barrel down on you. 

You whimper and nod, too scattered for words at the moment, trying desperately to hold onto whatever sanity you had left. Your eye clamped shut tight, you hold onto him for dear life, pussy fluttering at the feeling of his lips on yours.

“Can you come for me again pretty girl?” Mando whispers, words of encouragement nearly lost on you. You were nearly babbling at this point, head nodding repeatedly, chasing your climax, grinding down onto Mando.

Moaning into your mouth, Mando shifts his grip on your hip, angling you _just so_ and fucking obliterates your sweet spot, hips slapping up into you. With this new angle, you can feel yourself start to crack, _so close_ to reaching that crest.

“S’good. So _sweet._ Want you to come all over my fucking cock.” Mando gasps, his own voice sounding _wrecked,_ his mouth returning to its previous place on your neck, sucking love bites into your skin that will mark you for days afterwards.

“Please baby, p-please, _come for me-”_ Mando whispers his encouragement against your skin, mouth working along your jaw towards your lips again. Mouth dropping open again in a long moan, you feel your pussy start to flutter, the white-hot feeling in your core supercharging and completely overtaking everything else.

With one last thrust, you snap, your orgasm washing over you in waves, pussy clenched around Mando’s dick. Your grip tightens on him as he continues his unforgiving pace, hips slapping into you and sending shockwaves of pleasure through your limbs.

You moan raggedly, locking him in a bruising kiss again, the hand on your back pressing you to his chest as tight as possible, entirely pressed against the unforgiving armor in front of you as you ride out the waves of your orgasm.

 _“Fuck,_ did you come for me?” Mando spits, hips stuttering for a moment at the thought. “So-so pretty for me. S’sweet. So fucking _perfect.”_ Mando moans, against your jaw, hips meeting yours quickly, his thrusts becoming sloppy, rhythm breaking.

 _“Maker_ Ka’ra, _fuck_ I-I’m-” Mando starts to stutter, his head resting on your shoulder, warm breath panting on your chest, eyes drawn to where you two are joined, watching his cock disappear inside of you.

Turning your head, your pulse still thundering, you pant into his ear, “Cum for me Mando. _Please._ I want it.” 

Letting out a long groan and sounding much like a wounded animal, Mando’s grip on your hip slides up your back, both of them now cradling you close while he babbles in your ear, thrusts losing their rhythm entirely.

 _“Ka’ra-_ fuck. Y-you’re mine. _All mine.”_ Mando moans into your skin, lips resting on your pulse-point again, and completely fracturing apart. With a few stuttering thrusts, he gasps out his release, whimpering your praises still, rocking his hips up into you slower now, drawing out his own release before stilling inside of you.

The cockpit is stifling, your overheated body sticky with sweat and legs cramping from the position you were in but, you just didn’t have it in you to move, muscles reduced to jelly.

Letting out a long sigh, Mando shifts slightly, slipping out of you with a hiss, a pout on your lips with the loss of him. Broad chest heaving, Mando kisses up your neck, long, slow, languid touches that send tingles across your skin until he reaches your jaw again, seeking out your lips.

Eyes still closed, you’re entirely pliable, a content sigh leaving you when Mando’s lips meet yours again. Instead of the feverish pace from before, Mando takes the time to taste you properly, nose bumping against yours, his tongue swirling in your mouth slowly. 

Breaking the kiss, Mando leans back slightly, your eyebrows furrowing as you chase his lips, wanting more. There was no way you’d ever get used to being kissed like _that._

Mando chuckles softly at that, one hand coming up and brushing your hair back away from your face, the quiet of the ship a familiar companion to you two.

You smile, leaning your head against his chest and settling in his embrace, still so _full_ of him, more than content to stay here forever.

“Ka’ra?” Mando whispers from above, his voice much smoother without the modulator on. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He says, a smile in his voice. His hands were rubbing up and down your spine, the contact between his hands and your bare skin heavenly. 

You groan and shake your head slightly, burrowing into his chest deeper, hiding from reality for the time being. You just wanted to stay _here_ with Mando, with his helmet off and soft kisses.

“5 more minutes?” You ask, lifting your head and peppering soft kisses along his jawline. You can feel the scruff there, scratching lightly against your face pleasantly, smiling at the knowledge that you know what _some part_ of his face looks like. Placing small kisses along his jaw and travelling down his neck, you feel Mando shiver from under you, a shaky sigh leaving his lips.

“5 more minutes.” Mando agrees, his hold tightening on you once more.

**Author's Note:**

> **please be nice to me ::)**


End file.
